


Choice

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Character Study, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tells Scott about Peter's offer. Scott doesn't react very well. Derek asks Stiles if he would ever change his answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm caught up on seasons 1 and 2 now. I noticed how silent Scott was when Stiles mentions Peter in season 2. I'm sure Scott was very upset when Stiles told him about Peter's offer. So I wrote this little ficlet.

"He offered you the bite?" Scott was mad.

Stiles spread his arms helplessly. He didn't think Scott would react this badly. "Yeah."

"He gave you-- You got to choose?" Scott pushed his hand through his hair. "Why? Why did he--?"

Stiles hesitated and considered not answering. But then he said, "It was a reward for helping him find Derek."

Scott gripped his hair. Stiles didn't know what to say or do. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Scott turned around and smashed his fist against the wall.

Stiles quickly looked around hoping no one was watching them. He exhaled heavily when he caught sight of Derek rushing towards them.

"Scott! Get a grip," Derek said. "You can't just lose it in the open like that."

Stiles knew he should leave it to Derek. Maybe talk to Scott after he cooled down. Or maybe never mention it again. He just wanted to make things right.

"Scott, I'm sorry," Stiles said.

Scott turned away from him. "I can't-- Not right now."

"Scott," Stiles started, but Scott took off.

"Shit," Stiles ran his hand over his head. He caught Derek watching him. Stiles turned away as he said, "Show's over."

But Derek didn't leave. Neither spoke for a moment.

Stiles gave a humourless laugh. "You know, I got the craziest thought in my head when Peter made his offer. I thought of how Anakin wanted power to protect Padme and how things didn't work out for him."

"That was just a movie, Stiles," Derek said. "And, the worst one out of the whole saga."

"Yeah, but right then it just felt like my very own cautionary tale."

After a moment, Derek said, "I'm glad you said no."

"Yeah?"

"Otherwise I'd have been stuck with you as my beta."

Stiles snorted. "Funny. But I wouldn't quit the day-job just yet."

Derek gave him a small smile. He nodded in the direction Scott disappeared. "He'll come around."

"Yeah, I hope so," Stiles rubbed his forehead.

Derek turned and started walking away. Stiles, too, headed for his jeep.

"Stiles?"

Stiles stopped and looked back.

Derek seemed to hesitate before he asked, "Would you ever say yes?"

Stiles considered that. He'd thought a lot about Peter's offer. Sometimes he imagined himself saying yes.

Stiles shrugged, "Never say never." It was the only honest answer.


End file.
